


[DamiJay+DickJay] Le Cheval Pur Sang 良驹

by 7777



Category: Jason Todd - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:09:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27875118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7777/pseuds/7777
Summary: 枪带和马具
Relationships: Damijay Dickjay
Kudos: 13





	[DamiJay+DickJay] Le Cheval Pur Sang 良驹

Summary：枪带和马具   
Warnings: Threesome，年龄操作，二设。  
（这篇是Sweet Taste of You的番外）  
——  
达米安结束夜巡回到家里时，只有声控壁灯慢悠悠地为他亮起。他把沾着血液和汗液的制服甩在暗室的地面上，先去淋浴间冲了个澡，感受热水渐渐抚弄疲惫纠结的肌肉，才赤裸着上半身，踏着冰凉的大理石地面向楼上卧室走去。  
走过挂满油画的回廊，达米安凭着超乎常人的听力向杰森房间的方向走去。屋内几乎没有人声，只有细微的，常人难以察觉的沉闷击打声，透过厚重昂贵的木制房门传出来，达米安边走边动了动耳朵，捕捉到了那些心照不宣的响动，达米安提了提唇角。觉得迪克今晚的心情实在是称不上好。  
坦白来说，在杰森加入这个家之后，他一向热衷于挑衅达米安和迪克。他喜欢看着达米安为他燃动情绪——各方面的情绪——的时刻。这像是他三人之间的一种默契，而达米安却知道，杰森对他的试探是束手束脚的，可对迪克的不是。可能这源于迪克总是热衷于将他的所有规则浮于表面，宣讲演示，而杰森源于本性的拒绝合作，拒绝循规蹈矩，善于挑战权威。相较于达米安令他摸不着边界的规矩，迪克明码标价的条款是杰森首当其冲的目标，以至于迪克经常性地——哪怕他平时表现得多么宽容——对杰森的行为大为光火，承担纠正和管教他的责任。  
而这次也是如此。  
昨夜杰森扮作红头罩，手持双枪介入黑帮火，点爆了黑面具的武器库。夜翼和GCPD花了不少时间解决那些烂摊子。  
达米安推开房门。  
“嘿，你回来了。”  
循着开门声，迪克抬起头，额前微湿的黑发挣脱了发胶的束缚，自由地垂落下来，映衬着他熏红健康的面庞。他湛蓝的双眼里有一种狂热的色泽，映衬得他那张英俊的脸有如古罗马艺术家刻刀下，即将奔赴战场的史诗英雄。他对达米安爽朗一笑，眼里却还带着未退的锋利和阴霾。达米安见过他这个样子，他的阴暗面和暴脾气完全被揭露时的样子。  
“向达米安问好，我的男孩儿。”  
迪克抬起穿着黑色皮靴的腿，厚实坚硬的靴底压在背对他们的人的肩骨上，将他又向柔软地床垫里陷了几分。达米安看到床上那具光滑饱满的躯体强忍着什么似的颤动了几下，一丝声音都没泄出来。达米安看向迪克的杰作——这只能用杰作来形容，慢慢地呼出一口气，平复自己被搅动的，狂乱的心跳。  
他们的男孩背对着他们跪趴在他自己的床上，健康的小麦色皮肤上挂着一层细密晶莹的汁水，像白梨鲜嫩的皮上挂了露水。肌肉匀称的手臂被别扭的扭到背后，用两指宽的皮带勒着贴在沁出汗水的背脊上，双手交握，十指相扣，被固定在肌肉包裹着的蝴蝶骨下方。手肘被迫外翻，手臂呈现出一种不堪重负的菱形，肌肉线条完美的呈现在观众眼里。这一定使他的手臂和背部肌肉很酸痛，被迫收缩背肌挺起胸脯，给手臂腾出更多空间，手腕上挂着的皮质手环又连着一条紧绷金属链，和脖颈上的皮环相连，让他连脖子都被迫扬起。他跪在那张属于他自己的，柔软的灰黑色的大床上，双膝深深地陷入床垫，但昂贵的床垫并不是一个平稳的支撑点，以至于为了跪得稳当平衡，他的腿部肌肉因为用力而无声地颤抖，连带着那高高翘起的臀部——他身上为数不多的囤积脂肪的部位——如同被无情戏弄的白桃果肉一样，挂着晶莹的汁水颤动着。  
而那就是杰作的部分了。迪克或许为这个改造了达米安的某个价格昂贵的马具，但达米安对此连最遥远的责怪都难说得上。那通常环绕在良驹腹部，固定马鞍带着昂贵金属搭扣的皮带此刻勒紧了床上男孩儿被迫下塌的腰部，那是他躯干上最细瘦的部位，被暗红色的皮革紧紧收束着，看起来两手可握。脊线两旁，臀部线条夸张的弧度之上，两个浅但形状饱满的腰窝被挤出来，腰窝之上，两条略窄的，挂在束腰皮带之上的暗红色绑带向下延伸，勒进饱满的臀肉，与捆绑在大腿根部的枪带通过金属扣环相交。他的膝盖被迫分离，侧膝分别抵在金属杆的两头，那拘束杆把他钉在原地，维持着让他肌肉酸痛的姿势，迫使他臀部高挺，大张着双腿，连臀缝里隐秘的嫩红色穴眼都无法遮掩。  
从他的背后看过去，他的躯干上最纤细和最饱满的部位被皮具收束得如此完美无缺，即使达米安情绪不显，也忍不住呼吸粗重了起来。  
“嘿，杰森。”  
没有得到应有回应的迪克像是有点儿委屈般地耷拉下好看的眉眼，脸上明朗的笑意收了起来，慢慢将腿那条腿放回了地上。他低下头打量着面朝下，上半身几乎深深陷入床垫里的杰森一眼，似乎在惋惜他的无动于衷。他轻微地晃动了一下手腕，抓住杰森颈部皮环上的金属链猛地一扯，让男孩的脸被迫扬起。这时达米安才看到杰森的脸，一张被汗水和生理性泪水折磨得湿漉漉的，泛着潮红的脸，还带着他那惯常的桀骜面具，却不知被泪水氤氲过的眼神和塞着红色口球无法闭合的嘴唇让他的桀骜看起来多么摇摇欲坠。  
“为什么你不当个好男孩，跟Daddy打招呼呢？我教你的都白教了，嗯？”  
迪克贴着杰森通红的耳廓哑声说道，在杰森企图扭头躲避的时候一口咬住了他的耳垂，瓷白的牙齿扣紧泛着血红的耳骨，来回搓弄那块儿敏感的软骨，杰森仰着头，背像一张被拉满的，不堪重负的弓，脖颈上的皮环收的过于紧了，气管被堵，让他的喉管发出不堪重负的嘶声，一滴生理性的眼泪从脸上滑落，坠在脸上。  
“……”  
杰森隔着湿漉漉的睫毛徒劳地瞪着达米安，依旧不愿妥协，湿润的口水溢出他通红的唇瓣，顺着下巴滴落在他被迫挺起的胸肌上。他的胸型是极好看的，形状饱满又柔韧光滑，乳头色泽浅又小，却总是被衣服摩擦得挺立起来，坠在他那樱花瓣儿似的乳晕上。达米安伸出手捻了捻杰森敏感的乳头，引来杰森鼻腔里不甘的泣音。  
“真倔。”  
迪克含着杰森的耳垂，含糊地抱怨着，却也松开了拽住链条的手。皮环一松，杰森抑制不住地呛咳，更多的口水溢出来，让半片胸肌变得湿漉漉的。达米安半坐在床上，伸手抚弄杰森被皮环束缚地颈子和肌肉紧绷的肩背。杰森的额头靠在他的腿上，不知是有意还是无意，用湿软的头发蹭了蹭达米安裸露的腰。  
达米安的手抚过杰森因为过度拉扯而发热的肌肉，顿了顿，单手扯开紧扣在他手腕上的环扣，迪克冷哼一声，甩掉靴子抬腿上了床，力道不轻地扭了一把杰森微微颤抖的腰，对达米安说道：  
“每次都在这种时候才出现，嗯？”  
迪克握着杰森的手腕，帮着他把过度捆绑血流不畅的手臂缓缓地放下来。杰森两手之间的皮环还没有解开，这迫使他的手依旧并在一起，搭在自己下弯的后腰上，但一直约束他气管的皮环不再因为手臂的拉扯而紧绷了。  
“你比我动手有分寸得多。”  
达米安回道。他说的是实话，他几乎不怎么参与迪克和杰森之间的纠葛，也并不怎么参与对杰森的“管教”。开始时是因为无论迪克还是达米安都无法确定达米安在暴怒的情况下会不会把握好分寸，后来就形成了心照不宣的习惯。达米安明白，自己和杰森的关系与迪克与杰森的并不相同。他享受他和杰森之间爆裂的荷尔蒙和磁石般的性吸引力，以及他们狂热的，完美的性爱，但他依旧羡慕迪克拥有杰森的另一面——杰森几乎不会在达米安面前展示的，更加桀骜和脆弱的一面，不服管教和难以拯救的一面，绝望自弃而可悲可怜的一面。  
杰森把这些单单留给了迪克。像杰森这样由于出身和经历而安全低下的类型，这或许是他传达毫无保留的信任的一种方式，也或许是他反复确认是否被在乎的一种试探。  
无论如何，达米安都嫉妒迪克能独享这个，而这种秘而不宣的嫉妒实在令他有些难以启齿。  
“啪”。  
皮肉被扇打的声音很响亮，达米安感觉倾洒在他腰间的呼吸一滞，目光所见范围内，杰森白皙湿润的臀部被扇得皮肉乱颤，像一团颤巍巍的羊脂，细腻，柔软，诱人口舌生津。迪克的手并没有离开被击打后红肿的臀肉，而是将手指深深地陷进了肉里，那团色泽健康的皮肉温驯地包裹了蛮不讲理的手指，即使乱颤的，含着一个黑色跳蛋的穴眼都含蓄地含住了一根粗粝的中指，乖顺地无声翕张迎合着。  
达米安感受到埋在他腰部的发顶晃了晃，口鼻在他的腹部磨蹭着。他伸手解开了束缚在杰森脑后的皮扣，杰森立刻用舌头把那颗红色的口球顶了出去。口球落在床单上，连带着口腔里无法下咽的口水浸湿了达米安的真丝睡裤和床单。达米安没有在意，只是看似漫不经心地抚摸着杰森，从生者发茬的颈后开始，顺着脊柱抚摸到腰部下陷的位置，反反复复，手上用力不轻不重，恰好让杰森舒服但无法解痒。因为被撑开时间太久，下巴还无法正常闭合，牙齿和一团湿润鲜红的舌头全都裸露出来。杰森瞪着达米安粗喘片刻，用酸涩的鼻尖和颤颤巍巍的舌头隔着一层薄真丝去顶弄达米安炙热的下体。汗水和唾液很快把那块布料染湿，杰森干脆去用牙齿钩住那块布料扯弄，不得其法地用鼻尖，眼睑和嘴唇顶撞，达米安叹了口气，扼住杰森的后颈将他拉开，自己扯掉睡裤。手上力道一松，杰森立刻湿润灼热的口腔含住了他的龟头，用舌头紧紧咂住吸吮。  
“这么急？怎么弄的。”  
达米安吸一口气，花了一点时间适应杰森灼热的口腔和不得章法的侍弄。他不急着动，只是温和地抚摸着杰森的后颈，放任杰森把半张脸靠在他的大腿内侧，嘴里含着他的小半截阴茎。说实话，杰森的口活一直算不上特别好，即使是他全心全意去做的时候，达米安和迪克更不可能在这方面去开发他。此刻杰森酸软的口腔只能堪堪含进去一小半阴茎，舌头软绵绵的在龟头上面滑动，半舔半吮，嘴唇更是抖着裹不住牙齿。但达米安纵着他，让他一边舒舒服服地吸，一边因为迪克的动作而小声呻吟。  
“教他个乖。不是喜欢枪带么。”  
迪克将两根手指从杰森的穴眼里抽出来，手指上满是淋淋沥沥的水液。他将手指上的液体涂抹在杰森的臀上，反手又扇了一掌，留下另一个鲜红的掌印。他的手顺着臀线向下，勾住了紧绑在杰森大腿根部的枪带上，开始向外侧拖拽。这使杰森更加难以维持跪姿的平衡，重心几乎都转移到一条深陷在床垫里的腿和紧贴着达米安大腿的肩上，他肌肉紧绷，几乎要凭借一种惊人的协调性勉强维持住他的平衡，但迪克没想给他这个机会。阴茎肿胀的头部重重蹭过杰森的穴口，在他惊喘之前，大半个茎身骤然撞了进去。  
“唔——”  
杰森浑身发着抖，达米安的阴茎堵在他的喉咙里，让他只发出一些呜咽和不成声的调子。迪克动作迅猛，不留情面，把本就深埋在杰森穴眼里的跳蛋撞到更深处去了，肿胀发烫的穴肉并不妥协，全身心地包裹住粗大的阴茎，让这一切变得更焦灼。迪克却喜欢这样，喜欢杰森身上没有哪部分像棉絮一样软，或是像蜜糖一样甜。他倔得让人头疼，他身体的每一寸都是，但这样更好，更精妙不是吗？这让他们的碰撞像杀伐与征服，他可以肆意在杰森身上驰骋而不用担心他们中任何一个被轻易摧折，没有谁的灵魂会被当作另外一个的祭品，没有谁受困于谁的牢笼，两个强健的灵魂纠缠在一起，在生命结束时依旧会是两个完整的个体，这就是爱情最本真也最原始的模样。  
一个猛冲，迪克的阴茎埋入极深的地方，那力度推着杰森的身体向前，喉咙打开，吞入达米安的大半个阴茎。瞬间的窒息感包裹了他，泪水再一次沿着之前的湿痕滑下来。达米安被他喉咙滑腻的皮肉裹得头皮发麻，瞳仁又深了一个度，他停顿了一秒，将阴茎从那腻人的紧致中抽离出来，被吸成深红色的阴茎带着口腔中的粘液“啪”地弹在杰森通红肿胀的嘴唇上，下一秒从中剥离，达米安握着杰森的大片胸乳把他上半身扶起来，低头亲吻他失焦的眸子，舔掉他眼睫上挂着的半滴眼泪。就算在这种时候，达米安看起来依旧是高不可攀的，他身体的线条比希腊美神的雕像还要锋利，通常冷漠到失温的墨绿色眸子染上情欲的浓黑，眉眼凌厉，眼尾晕红，像是莅临王座的年轻暴君，垂下头来嘲弄地看着他的奴隶。可他动作又似漫不经心地安抚，垂怜般地舔吻杰森眉眼和脖颈，牙齿在每一寸掠过的皮肤上留下肿胀的红痕。  
杰森彻地压不住呜咽和呻吟，或者他失了神，整个灵魂都飘到了躯壳之外。他在迪克的撞击下浑身颤抖，胸肉都跟着节奏在达米安的掌心跳动，那颗小而挺立的心蕊般的乳头不断摩擦着达米安粗糙的掌心，他仰起头，舌尖探出唇齿，让达米安轻易地俘获，可是他抖得太厉害了，以至于达米安的犬齿划破了他的唇舌，丝丝缕缕的血液在两人的唇齿间辗转，消弭，在达米安味蕾上流淌，让他品尝出那种独属于杰森的，夹在血液的腥和铁锈味之中的一丝甜味儿。  
独属于杰森的甜味儿。  
达米安尽心地揉着掌下的皮肉，在放开杰森的唇齿后低下头叼住了杰森的颈皮，放任杰森把啜泣着的脸埋在他的肩膀上。他的一只手向下，抚过杰森依旧被迪克牢牢掌控的下塌的后腰，握住了杰森悄悄翘起却无人问津的阴茎。  
杰森喉咙里发出一声被扼住般的呜咽，几乎要从达米安的肩膀上跌落下来。达米安向上托了托他的腹部，另一只手握住了杰森颤抖的根源——他那涨红的，青筋毕露的阴茎上，攒了一个勒紧的皮环，领口处塞了一个透明的橡胶尿道棒，尿道口被塞得很满，露出鲜红的一节红肉，颤巍巍地裹在尿道棒上，略带浑浊的水液从铃口边缘渗出来，打湿了达米安的手指。达米安粗糙的指腹在他的冠头划动着，每动一下，杰森就颤抖得止不住粗喘，他身后的迪克似乎也专注地撞击他肠道里突起的软肉，液体让进出变得更加顺畅，腻人的肠肉似乎只剩下迎合迪克对它施加的一切，再也无力绞紧了。  
达米安放纵的揉捏着这具随时处于高潮边缘的年轻身体，肌肉在他掌下涨红淤青，几下手重了，鲜红的冠头瑟缩着要躲，又被身后的撞击送到达米安的掌心里。达米安似乎好心地想把那根磨人的尿道棒从杰森身体里取出来，就用他粗糙的指腹去捻弄那可怜的，脆弱的小口，一次又一次地让那尿道棒的顶端从他的手里划走，又陷入那团黏糊软糯的红肉里去，杰森埋在他肩膀上的泣音更加明显了，他又开始挣扎，被反剪在身后，套着皮环的双手挣扎着去推迪克的腹部，似乎想让迪克轻一点儿，慢一点儿，可事与愿违。他像个过了滚水的虾子一样浑身泛着鲜嫩的潮红，喷在达米安锁骨处的呼吸炙热灼人。迪克速度加快了，他的面孔显得更加专注而冷酷，小腹上的肌肉肉眼可见的拧紧，过度地撞击后，他将肿大地阴茎整个抽出，粘稠的白精喷溅在杰森的臀上和背上，顺着他的曲线，在脊线下方和浅浅的腰窝上积作一团，整个儿盖住了那圆乎的腰窝。  
此刻，达米安也似乎终于抓住了那狡猾的尿道棒，用一种不至于伤人的快速将之抽了出来，杰森眼前一白，脸颊抽搐着从达米安的肩膀上滑下去，铃口溢出了一团团黏腻的白精。  
迪克松开了禁锢着杰森后腰的手，让他向达米安的方向跌过去，而达米安伸开手臂揽住了他，接住了他喘息错乱的，潮红的嘴唇。  
他们还有很长时间呢。  
——FIN——


End file.
